


Decade同人－士介：挑食

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Onodera Yuusuke





	Decade同人－士介：挑食

胡萝卜，这个是很多人都不喜欢吃的东西。有人说那是甜的，也有人说那是苦的。不管口味如何，有营养是众所周知的。  
很可惜的是，光照相馆里的两位年轻男子属于挑食派。  
这家照相馆的老板在悠闲之时慢慢料理出来的饭菜的确好吃的让他们拍手称赞，只不过除去了胡萝卜的部分。  
“今天的晚饭是牛奶炖菜和腊肠蔬菜炒饭。”荣次郎带着慈祥又有着和年龄不符的活力把大家的饭菜端上桌。顺便感慨，好在至少安稳在家的日子里吃饭时士不会脖子上挂着照相机。  
大家各自在桌子的四面落座，念完“我开动了“后便迫不及待的吃起来。虽然今日没有战争也没有过多外出，但就因为日这样平静的日常才让他们内心盼望着这样一顿安稳的饭。  
“士，你最近的拍照有所长进啊，”荣次郎想起什么后乐呵呵地说。  
一边把炖菜里的胡萝卜一个个丢进边上雄介碗里，士一边抬起那摸不清脾气的脸暧昧的看了一眼荣次郎。  
也许是内心也带着反抗，在把胡萝卜搬回士碗里时，雄介口气严肃的拆穿骗局，“那个不是士拍的，只是今日遇到了一个摄影人，所以借用了士的相机试了一下而已。”  
很不满雄介说出来的大实话，士一口气把碗里的胡萝卜都拨进了雄介汤里。  
“啊…难怪里面混着有好有坏，”对于对面雄介对士表现出来责难眼神，荣次郎悠哉的感慨着。  
“士大概又在说这个世界不是他的世界了，”夏海一边动作优雅的把可口的炖菜送入口中，一边感慨道。在这个期间雄介已经学着士刚才的样子把胡萝卜一股脑都倒进了士碗里。  
士挑起来眉毛，侧目瞥向夏海，“的确如此，”他不给予否定的同时，还理所当然的把唯独留下来的胡萝卜再次往雄介碗里搬。  
“喂，不要都给我，太过分了，”雄介嘟着嘴巴抗议着，把对方刚丢进来的胡萝卜用勺子弄出来。  
结果就在雄介的勺子马上要越入士的碗边时，被士的勺子一下子挡了下来。两个人僵持不下，勺子把对勺子把顶在一起几乎打颤，在勺子上的那块可怜的胡萝卜除了凉了外几乎抖得要滑出去。  
对于两个身为假面骑士的男人这样做，可以说这就好似一场因为胡萝卜引起的骑士大战。  
“你们两个是小学生吗？”夏海突然一拍桌子站了起来，看不下去的瞪着两位年轻男子。  
这一拍吓得其余三个人都一震，士和雄介的勺子之战也突然停下一齐看向夏海，虽然突然的惯性那块胡萝卜终于飞出去精准无误的落入了士的碗里。  
“不许挑食！”说完夏海把士碗里的胡萝卜分了雄介一半。  
两个人无法掩饰的露出来嫌弃的表情看着碗里的红色块状物。  
“算了，先来吃炒饭吧…一会我们再吃这个。”雄介很小心的看着夏海，一边说着一边开始盛饭。夏海咕哝着“一定要吃了”才坐下来。  
本来想就着饭吃掉胡萝卜的两个人当即便失望了。因为炒饭里那些红色的小东西就是名副其实的胡萝卜！  
“故意切碎，是为了不让我们挑出来吗？”士用筷子夹起来一个小胡萝卜粒摆在眼前端详，再也控制不住地询问。荣次郎表示这个提案来自夏海，当然他个人觉得这样味道也依旧很棒。  
雄介则低着头吃了几口，因为颗粒比较小，所以虽然他看起来很犹豫可是并不算太影响味道。  
“话说，你那碗胡萝卜比我少，”士瞥到雄介的炒饭如此说道，看着就要伸手去拿。  
“才没有这回事！”雄介慌慌张张的护住碗，把碗往另一边挪，“其实我觉得这么小不会太影响味道。”  
“那么你把我的挑出去吃了吧，反正不影响味道。”  
“不要。”  
“你们果然是小学生吧？”夏海愤愤地叫道。  
“这不是小学生的问题，”士发用勺子连饭粒带胡萝卜的收集着，表情可是并不惭愧，“只是讨厌的东西就是讨厌而已，作为人类还是有选择权的吧。而且这东西被挑食的情况很常见。”  
“挑食的男人不受欢迎。”  
“我觉得评定男人并非只能一条。再说我边上的这个家伙明明和我一个战线。”  
雄介一脸无语的余光看向用勺子指着自己的士，“你们不要吵了…”  
夏海嘟起来嘴巴，用眼神一万个反对刚才士的谬论。而士发现够不到雄介的碗时很遗憾的把那一勺胡萝卜送入口中，表情有些扭曲。  
“再说了，怎么今天这么多胡萝卜？咱们是没材料了吗？”士口气听起来满是不爽，虽然他往日也如此。  
“啊，因为爷爷今天看到大砍价——”  
“所以就买了一堆，难得这么好又这么便宜！”  
士觉得好无奈，而一边的雄介用表情告诉世界此时他和士一个想法…但是他不想再饭桌上和士一个战线呢。  
而接下来荣次郎提出来他想学习做胡萝卜蛋糕，据说这种蔬菜点心很健康最近在年轻人潮流里走在了前端，而桌子对面的士他们觉得这件事奇葩到不得能吃。  
“啊，好想去没有胡萝卜的世界。”  
“你在说什么傻话啊，”雄介吐槽士的同时，口气却很无奈。  
看着两个人吃的那么慢，荣次凉的老花镜下面目光突然犀利起来。他停下筷子，压低声音询问，“怎么？我的饭不好吃？”  
顿时全桌尴尬，夏海闷头吃饭。而士和雄介在前辈面前，还是主厨面前，还是会感到不好意思的。士摇摇头吃了一大口饭。雄介则笑着代替士发言，“没有啊，简直色香味都很完美！你看，不管是炖菜还是这个炒饭，里面材料的颜色都搭配的极其妙，看着就食欲大发！”  
士本来想说“你这话好假，”结果才发出来一个音就被雄介预料到了，往日好脾气的雄介难得在桌子下面给士了一脚让他闭嘴。  
荣次郎听完很是开心，恢复往日的笑嘻嘻继续品尝自己的胡萝卜大餐杰作。一顿饭在这种的争执下接近尾声。  
“为了惩罚你们！必须把这几个胡萝卜吃掉！”似乎因为经常看到士和雄介挑食胡萝卜而再也忍无可忍，夏海提出来了惩罚要求。她给两个人一人分了一碗胡萝卜，是最后顿菜的留下的。并且说必须吃完，不能剩下，否则后面一周没饭吃。  
两个人心不甘情不愿的继续下去。  
“喂！为什么给我这么多？”士发现自己的比雄介的多了一半。  
“因为刚才你抱怨最多！”夏海抱着双臂就好像他们的妈妈一样如此说道，眼神告诉他们她可不是开玩笑。  
于是在光家祖孙俩收拾其余餐具时，这两个人第一次没有这么早离开饭桌。他们一点点艰难的吃掉胡萝卜。不过雄介行动还是很快的，毕竟他也不想很添麻烦，他也不是那么任性的人。  
虽然士心底还是善良，努力吃着胡萝卜，可是毕竟太多，味道不好又太饱。他最后很艰难，黑着脸，即使雄介吃完他的进度还有好几块。  
雄介看着一边的士，无奈下用勺子挖走了几个到自己碗里帮着吃。  
士对于雄介的行为处于半理解半吃惊，毕竟刚才还有勺子大战，但是士很了解雄介温柔的性格。所以士在雄介逞强帮自己吃的时候，又把雄介碗里剩下的一个拿了回来送入自己口中。  
这种苦苦的东西一点也不好吃，不过现在两个人似乎能吃下很多。


End file.
